Pirates In The Wastes
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: A malfunction in all the world's Nuclear Power plants had happened, causing a mass of radiation to seep out across the planet. After 80 years of endless hell and death, it all stopped. Leaving behind a ruin of the Earth we once knew. It was then, when the survivors of the damage formed clans, and tribes. Cities were remade, cities like New Denver and Nexus Seattle. (Read Inside)


**(In no way is this related to the Falloutverse, I just had nowhere else to put this that had a similar background. This is my own, original idea, and I wanted you all to see this. I'm currently making this into a story, and it is to be published into a book when I am done. Please note, this isn't the story itself, not yet at least, this is this just highly important bits that you'll need to read in order to actually understand the story. I'll go into further details about each of the characters and enemies during the story it self. Further more, the Alex Rigger in this story, is entirely different from the fanfiction versions. This is HIS story.)**

**(But for now, it's just a filler.)**

**Setting: 2094, The Ununited Wastes (The United States)**

**Theme: Depression, tragedy**

**Summary: **Set in a post-apocalyptic America, where deserts roam throughout the country and radiation dwells in its cities sewers. A malfunction in all the world's Nuclear Power plants had happened, causing a mass of radiation to seep out across the planet. After 80 years of endless hell and death, it all stopped. Leaving behind a ruin of the Earth we once knew. It was then, when the survivors of the damage formed clans, and tribes. Cities were remade, cities like New Denver and Nexus Seattle.

A tribe of outcasts was formed, degenerates, cripples, even the mentally challenged reside here. Their main camp, set up in the barely thriving city of Nexus Seattle, is one day invaded, and a lone child is taken.

This child grows up, unable to comprehend the rights from wrongs, and slowly absorbs himself into the raider lifestyle. At the age of 18, he is finally able to set out, away from his new family, and adventure out into the Wastes.

He had known where he had come from, and he set out to find his old home. He had taken with him several comrades, each with an undetermined fate.

**Alex Rigger: **The main character of the story. He has some issues with his mentality, as he suffers with being bipolar, and has challenges with mental problems, such as reading and writing. Even with this problem, he still feels as if it doesn't matter, if there is something wrong, it can be fixed, he believes. With a silver tongue, and a great aim with a magnum, Alex will venture out into the unknown, and travel all across the country. Just to get back home.

**Joey Briar: **An odd lass, with a questionable sexuality. She met Alex when she was busy looting from an abandoned Wal-Mart. She's a mute, but she can express herself with movements of the body, or limbs. With old-world tech knowledge at her disposal, she can easily persuade any machine, or computer, to do her bidding. She prefers to stay back, away from the battles Alex gets himself into, and pick off her enemies one by one.

**Aristov Glukhovsky: **A short tempered man, older than all of those in the group. He came to the lands of New Denver, in search of his son, a young boy by the name of Dmitry. He crossed paths with Alex temporarily at the beginning of his adventure. He knew he'd meet the man again, which comes later in effect when Aristov saved Alex and Joey from a Stain Hunter in Dead Chicago. He joined with them, after finding out his son had died alone in an auto-shop, defending himself from the monsters, only to die from one getting through the vents. As much as it angered Aristov, he knew his son would never see the homeland. With an anger behind him, Aristov is best at using heavy weaponry and blunt melee weapons.

**Griffon Jones: **A jumpy teenager, who has a caffeine high almost twenty four seven. He bumped into Aristov, running from a group of Stain Tyrants. After being bluntly rescued, he was eager to join Alex on his quest. With an intense knowledge of mechanics and how they work, Griffon is sure to be a great addition to the team. After all, who else can rig a car to detonate thirty pounds of C4 by just pressing the gas pedal?

**Deaf: **A Stain Grunt pup that was found injured alongside a gas-station. It can't hear all that well, unless it's Alex speaking. After being healed and brought to good health, Deaf instantly started following Alex wherever he went. Although with a little slower speed than an average grunt, Deaf is still a rather useful addition, his attacks are more vital based, as he will attack areas on the body that seem to hurt the most when punctured, or damaged.

**List of Enemies/Allies (Types/Forms):**

**Creatures:**

**The Stain:** Mutated, evolved animals and humans.

**Stain Grunt: **The most common group of evolved animals. They have evolved from what were once called dogs. While they are hopeless alone, and do considerably nothing, they are horribly fast, and when they are in a group, can cause more than just injury. They are rabid, two years after birth, and can inflict deadly toxins into those they bite. Commonly found in neighborhoods, cities, ruins, and streets.

**Stain Hunter: **Rather slow, these giant creature's names are slightly ironic. They are not stealthy in the slightest, seeing as how they are just grotesque forms of evolved bears. They attack anything on sight, and will not cease attack until any and all hostiles are dead, or it is killed. They travel in twos, and are a 'flee on sight' threat until one or the other is taken care of. Roaming in all forests and ruins.

**Stain Tyrants: **An ex-human. While they are not smart enough to wield weapons of any sort, they can spit a caustic fluid from its chest. They are a threat to be trifled with, and are relentless in their attacks. They are found in all city ruins, such as Spokane or Riverton.

**The Hellfire:** Soulless creatures that were ignited by radiation overdose.

**Hellfire Phoenix: **An evolved form of hawk. They are the only creature in the Wastes that is a neutral animal, lest you attack it. Like their name means, they are an immortal creature that will dissolve in ashes when it is killed and later rekindle. Their only weakness, is water. Which puts it in a perma-death like state. Commonly found in the Western Wastes (West half of America)

**Hellfire Inferno: **Running up to 200 mph, the flame emanating cheetah is amongst the fastest of the enemies. They will attack anything that moves, including its own kind. Their speed is astounding, which warrants them a 'DO NOT MOVE' threat. Those that attack them, should be known as acts of suicide. Located in all the country's forests.

**Hellfire Brutes: **The ground shakes as the evolved gorillas storm through towns and villages. Their arms are pistons of the hottest flame. They are territorial, so some are safe if they stay a distance from them. However, due to their intense heat, they are a 'flee on sight' threat. Those found within a 15 foot radius are discovered to have 1st to 3rd degree burns. Found in zoo ruins, or near.

**The Raiders:** Groups of (non)human-beings.

**Caliente's Marauders: **A group dedicated to the founding of Neo-Mexico. Their leader, Louis Verde, is a sick and twisted individual; clipping off children's heads, burning his parents alive at the age of 12, and even forcing dynamite down his best friend's throat. His Hellfire Phoenix, Hotshot, is his one and only friend. His raider group however, follows him without question. For they fear what he would do to them. They are located on the border of Neo-Mexico and The Ununited Wastes.

**Rotters: **Your average everyday raider. They don't work with others, and they certainly won't talk to anyone. All they know how to do is steal, kill, sleep, rape, and eat. Rotters are commonly found in sewers or cities. They are found everywhere, in the sewers, streets, cities, even some villages.

**The Pirates: **The group that had taken Alex when he was a child. They roam all over the Wastes, terrorizing villages and the new cities everywhere they go. One day, they landed in New Denver, with their Gyrus Rovers. This is where Alex decided to leave. They aren't murderers, they only steal what they need to survive. They travel everywhere, last known location: New Denver, Colorado.

**The Hanged Men: **A group of only men. Rather smaller than average raider factions, The Hanged Men never put up with any bullshit. They shoot first, and eat the corpse later. They prefer silence over vociferous killing. Thus they use noose traps, spike pits, and bear traps. They are hard to spot, and easy to kill. Don't let them near the women of the group however. As mean as they might be, what they do to the women is just terrible, and it's NOT rape. They roam the I-90 and the ruins of Spokane.

**Reaver's Ravagers: **The Ravagers tend to spread out more than all of the other factions. They are willing to negotiate with others, usually taking weapons from them to allow them to live, other times it's ammo or a single person. They are the most combat able out of the groups, since they came from military families before the meltdown. Maintain constant patrol in these states: Washington, Idaho, Utah, Nevada, Wyoming, and Montana

**Deathguts: **Slavers, the worst of the raider groups, they enslave others seemingly weaker then them and sell them off as property. They are a 'flee on sight' threat because of their ability to use long range weapons with high efficiency. They are willing to talk with those of quick thinking and persuasive speech. They are spread throughout the Wastes.

**The Tribes:** The factions that help shape the world for what it needs to be.

**Outcasts: **The tribe Alex had been born into. Full of nothing but the rejects of the Wastes, they settled in Nexus Seattle 3 years after the immense radiation caused everything to decay. Now, one of the strongest tribes in the Wastes, the Outcasts allow any with a disablity to enter. Be warned though, if someone were to perform anything against them, it is considered an act of suicide. They are still in Nexus Seattle, hoping the one that was stolen will return to them...

**Queens of Hearts: **An all female society, the one where Joey was raised in. The QoH tribe has succeeded in rebuilding the city of The Arid Grand Junction in Colorado, and have made it into a thriving community. Though, with the lack of men in the tribe, the females hunt for them during the late hours and perform... less then decent activities to wind up pregnant. When a male is born into the tribe, they are banished after the age of 10, and usually die within hours of leaving TAGJ.

**Jumpstart City: **Addicts of any kind are welcome here, whether it be to drugs, caffeine, or even porn, this is the tribe to set off in. Griffon Jones, an addiction to anything with caffeine in it, was born here. A rather odd group of people live here, but they all get along just well. No fights occur, seeing as how everyone is trying to get a hit of what they need. Lack of cash? Go to Jumpstart City, everything's free. Even the women.

**Hitler's Remnants: **A Neo-Nazi group, only allowing whites (or those that look white) through their highly armed walls. They are the most civilized of the tribes, and are very kind to one another. Unlike those of the past, they will not openly attack colored or jews, catch one alone though... They are currently located in Elko, Nevada.

**Freedom's Progress: **The sole remaining form of 'government' in the Wastes. They have spread out the farthest amongst all of the tribes, and are openly recruiting them to join. A threat to those who prefer the Wastes, and an ally to those who wants away from the disturbing lands. Taking home in Salt Lake City, Utah, they reside in the many underground tunnels.

**The Cites:** (Some) Important locations that Alex will venture through.

**New Denver: **Of all the places to be found dead in, New Denver would be the most uncommon place to find a corpse. It is a trading post for any and all, be it slavers, raiders, villagers, or tribals, New Denver is meant for mutual trading. No violence goes on around there, the highly armed sentries make sure of that. The Pirates usually come around for some easy trading, seeing as how they are the scavenging types.

**Nexus Seattle: **With a neighboring tribe called the Outcasts, Nexus Seattle has been given a lot of attention recently. Negative mainly. Raiders come by and kill stragglers, mug their corpse (possibly perform necrophilia as well), and shoot any witnesses. This is not the place someone would want to be, but most call it home here.

**Jumpstart City (Las Vegas): **Addicts reside in the homes here, none of them harm anyone though. Raiders come here to get laid, drugged up, and leave. Seeing as how everything is free, no one minds. It's Socialism is only confined within it's (Rather weak) walls.

**Dead Chicago: **A highly radioactive city. Some still live here, despite this fact. They are known to go crazy over a time span of two to four years. They end up dead not soon after, thus the name 'Dead Chicago'. It is highly recommended that others wear radiation suits and/or gas-masks to prevent choking or severe cases of skin cancer. It is here, where Aristov decides to join with Alex.

**(Continued...)**


End file.
